Talk:Minor PCs in the GU Games
Tanu Anyone know the word Tanu ends his sentences with (maybe not just ending, but a weird word that ony he uses) in the English version? It's also the name of a guild he starts... - Kuukai2 00:20, 4 December 2006 (UTC) :He doesn't say anything special in the English version. - Biccy 16:38, 8 December 2006 (UTC) TOC Anybody know if there is a way to condense the TOC to show only the main 4 headings? One option is to force no TOC and make a TOC of our own? Having the TOC that long is just plain ridiculous in my opinion. Another option would to make the TOC go along the right side of the page. --Phoenix 08:14, 15 November 2006 (UTC) Eddie Didn't he say in Reminisce (I think it was in Lumina Cloth) that he was going to delete shrine maidens after he talks about "fighting alone with fists?" Phase 15 - People Hunt Thing (POOPLE) PC List I noticed a few were missing. Here is a list. HUMAN MALE Ninjato | Mac Anu, Lumina Cloth, Dol Dona, Breg Epona Eddie | Mac Anu, Lumina Cloth, Dol Dona, Breg Epona Rudolph | Mac Anu, Lumina Cloth Nogmung | Mac Anu, Lumina Cloth, Dol Dona, Breg Epona Oimatsu | Mac Anu, Lumina Cloth IGA | Mac Anu, Lumina Cloth, Dol Dona, Breg Epona Vergilius | Mac Anu, Lumina Cloth, Dol Dona, Breg Epona Midnight-Head | Mac Anu, Lumina Cloth DOMINATOR | Mac Anu, Lumina Cloth, Dol Dona Rider Chyob | Mac Anu, Lumina Cloth, Dol Dona, Breg Epona Lieutenant Okada | Mac Anu, Lumina Cloth Corporal Yano | Mac Anu, Lumina Cloth Ookami Itto | Mac Anu SideWinder | Mac Anu tres | Mac Anu, Breg Epona Ubadama | Mac Anu Heretic | Mac Anu Kunio | Mac Anu Encephalon | Mac Anu, Dol Dona, Breg Epona Lonely Wolf | Mac Anu Boltz | Mac Anu Dimitri | Mac Anu MAXBURST | Mac Anu Aralagi | Mac Anu Aryosha | Mac Anu Mihirogi | Mac Anu Nagi | Mac Anu, Lumina Cloth Kazuki | Mac Anu, Lumina Cloth Blue Eye Samurai | Mac Anu, Lumina Cloth Mark | Mac Anu, Lumina Cloth Wise Dragon | Mac Anu, Lumina Cloth Battery Tomekichi | Mac Anu, Lumina Cloth Yoshio | Lumina Cloth Katar | Lumina Cloth, Kestrel Nagare | Lumina Cloth, Breg Epona Dragonfly | Lumina Cloth, Breg Epona, Kestrel Colt 31 | Lumina Cloth, Breg Epona Pokuri | Lumina Cloth, Breg Epona EXILE | Lumina Cloth Fang | Lumina Cloth, Kestrel Chamnosuke | Lumina Cloth NonBE | Lumina Cloth AK47 | Lumina Cloth Pilgrim | Lumina Cloth, Kestrel Lettuce Taro | Lumina Cloth Machida Man | Lumina Cloth Takowaza380Yen | Lumina Cloth, Kestrel Great Leo | Lumina Cloth Ayuo | Lumina Cloth JJ | Lumina Cloth Flamberge | Lumina Cloth Saltaholic | Dol Dona, Breg Epona Signaless | Dol Dona ohmRICE | Dol Dona, Breg Epona Kaki Leader | Dol Dona, Breg Epona Umbrella | Dol Dona, Breg Epona Renji | Breg Epona Oshino 8 Seas | Breg Epona, Kestrel mister ma | Breg Epona, Kestrel kyon-tama | Breg Epona HUMAN FEMALE Schrodinger | Mac Anu, Lumina Cloth, Dol Dona, Breg Epona Trigger | Mac Anu, Lumina Cloth, Breg Epona NAOO | Mac Anu, Lumina Cloth, Dol Dona, Breg Epona Isolde | Mac Anu, Lumina Cloth, Dol Dona, Breg Epona Wang Lin | Mac Anu, Lumina Cloth, Breg Epona, Kestrel Chobi | Mac Anu, Lumina Cloth dr.D | Mac Anu, Lumina Cloth Henako | Mac Anu, Lumina Cloth Syake | Mac Anu, Lumina Cloth Senion | Mac Anu Inui | Mac Anu, Kestrel angel hair | Mac Anu Olive | Mac Anu Heavenly Flower | Mac Anu -COOH | Mac Anu Mile | Mac Anu Moonlight Dance | Mac Anu Alice | Mac Anu Pen Pen | Mac Anu Abcinian | Mac Anu 1/2 | Mac Anu, Lumina Cloth, Dol Dona Restia | Lumina Cloth, Breg Epona Zebra | Lumina Cloth, Breg Epona Mako | Lumina Cloth, Breg Epona Aira | Lumina Cloth, Kestrel Menou | Lumina Cloth Chrysanthemum | Lumina Cloth, Breg Epona Punisher Mitch | Lumina Cloth Black Pearl | Lumina Cloth meruru | Lumina Cloth, Breg Epona Heart in Brocade | Lumina Cloth Hiira | Lumina Cloth, Kestrel NiangNiang | Lumina Cloth Ayame | Lumina Cloth, Kestrel Rental Daughter | Lumina Cloth Kiira | Lumina Cloth, Kestrel Sapphire | Lumina Cloth Madame Insane | Lumina Cloth Jade | Lumina Cloth Joanna | Lumina Cloth Ruby | Lumina Cloth Aleneor | Lumina Cloth Onyx | Lumina Cloth Stella | Breg Epona Katura | Dol Dona Beatrice | Breg Epona Princess Sakuya | Breg Epona Momoka | Breg Epona yamato_nadeshiko | Breg Epona IOTA | Breg Epona BEAST MALE Barson | Mac Anu, Lumina Cloth Pale | Mac Anu, Lumina Cloth Nuada | Mac Anu, Lumina Cloth, Dol Dona, Breg Epona Tanu | Mac Anu, Lumina Cloth, Dol Dona, Breg Epona Vanguard | Mac Anu, Lumina Cloth, Dol Dona Sky | Mac Anu Seisaku | Dol Dona, Breg Epona, Medic Union Hideyo | Dol Dona, Breg Epona, Medic Union BJ | Medic Union Osamu | Medic Union GENPAKU | Medic Union Ryotaku | Medic Union Towa | Mac Anu, Lumina Cloth Shirochan | Lumina Cloth, Kestrel Eteman | Lumina Cloth Yatsuhusa | Lumina Cloth, Breg Epona Chamee | Lumina Cloth, Kestrel Suzuki Pig | Lumina Cloth Pochi | Lumina Cloth Julias | Dol Dona, Breg Epona Governor Tadashi | Dol Dona, Breg Epona MSF | Medic Union Bernard | Medic Union Vitamin | Medic Union Jyunjiro- | Medic Union ASPEKT | Breg Epona BEAST FEMALE Ingrid | Mac Anu, Lumina Cloth TomCat | Mac Anu, Lumina Cloth, Dol Dona, Breg Epona Sagittarius | Mac Anu, Lumina Cloth, Dol Dona, Kestrel Quasar | Mac Anu, Lumina Cloth, Dol Dona GATES | Mac Anu b1u3 | Mac Anu Mikatan | Mac Anu Tiphereth | Mac Anu Lady of the Lamp | Medic Union Florence | Medic Union Rintaro | Medic Union Ougai | Medic Union Agnes | Medic Union Telese | Medic Union Amber | Medic Union William=G | Medic Union Doyle | Medic Union Watson | Medic Union Phelix | Medic Union Jill | Medic Union Yoko | Lumina Cloth, Kestrel Cecile | Lumina Cloth Kanko | Lumina Cloth Evil Woman | Lumina Cloth Ishikari Cat | Lumina Cloth Kitty Ladle | Dol Dona, Breg Epona AppleStar | Dol Dona, Breg Epona, Kestre yabu | Medic Union RYOGORO | Medic Union victor | Medic Union stein | Medic Union Electronic Frog | Medic Union Galvani | Medic Union Axel Rod | Medic Union Katz | Medic Union Nanase Mitabi | Breg Epona Marian | Breg Epona Pics We should add pics to some of them :I can try to take some pictures when I have the time now. I can't promise utmost quality since my TV tuner isn't all that great, but it should at least be as good as what we have for IMOQ's. I wouldn't bother until I caught each PC's picture, so I won't leave any out. Also, uh.. My memory's fuzzy, but aren't some of them BBS-only? Or can all the ones listed here be found in-game? I don't want to be chasing my tail looking for something that isn't there. Hehe. I wouldn't know how to go about uploading them or adding them to the page, though... so if I ever get around to it, I'll just zip all the pictures up and post here again with a link to it so someone else can do it. Is that okay? Vorbei 12:21, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Sounds like a good idea. Also, I think you can find all of them since we have a separate Forum Posters in the GU Games article. Good luck. Kulaguy 17:32, April 19, 2010 (UTC)